Usuario:Con Carne
Hola, soy Con Carne, un joven usuario madrileño al que no le gusta su nombre real. Admirador de la serie Doctor Who desde 2012, y a pesar de que por diversos motivos no sigo a Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures, y seguramente a la futura Class, apoyo a la franquicia en general y en cualquier formato, ya sea en audio y en cómic, y espero que poco a poco todo se haga notar en España (o que yo aprenda inglés por completo, lo que ocurra antes). Datos acerca de Doctor Who Como lo conocí Sin contar las veces que habré visto al Cuarto Doctor hacer cameos en Los Simpsons, conocí Doctor Who en 2012. Antes de ver la serie por primera vez, supe de su existencia cuando se emitía en el canal juvenil Boing, y fue mi madre quien empezó a ver la serie tras descubrirla por casualidad cuando estaban emitiendo los episodios del Décimo Doctor. A mí por aquel entonces no me llamaba la atención ver la serie. Ya fue mucho más tarde cuando ví por primera vez un episodio de Doctor Who, concretamente cuando Boing empezó a emitir los episodios de mi primer y favorito Doctor: el Undécimo. Puse Boing por casualidad y estaban echando el que fue mi primer episodio: El tiempo de los ángeles. Aquel extraño episodio con los Ángeles Llorosos me enganchó a la serie por completo, desde entonces soy Whovian y acompaño a la serie en sus buenos momentos y en los malos, aunque a diferencia de muchos, a mí Steven Moffat no me decepciona, y me encantan sus episodios. Con el tiempo ya me enteré de su historia, de sus por aquel entonces casi 50 años de historia, sus historias por otros medios y sus spin-offs. He llegado a ver el resto de la serie moderna, algunos episodios de la serie clásica y de Torchwood. Por desgracia, debido a que no domino demasiado el inglés y a la falta de emisión en España, no he visto demasiado de estas dos últimas cosas o incluso de The Sarah Jane Adventures, pero no descarto que lo termine haciendo cuando de todos modos he visto las temporadas del Duodécimo Doctor en completo inglés cuando he podido. También logré asistir al estreno en cines de España tanto de El día del Doctor como de Respira hondo, y aún conservo las entradas de cine. Daba gusto ver a gente que le gustaba lo mismo que a mí, lástima no haber ido disfrazado o con al menos un destornillador sónico. Productos Tengo algunos productos de Doctor Who, aunque algunos de ellos por encargo debido a que por desgracia no traen mucho a España. En mi opinión, esta serie no ha sido muy bien tratada comparada con otras, y no es la primera vez que me pasa. Las dos primeras temporadas de la serie las pude conseguir en DVD. Aparte de ello, también tengo el videojuego para PlayStation 3: El reloj de la eternidad, y las bandas sonoras de la séptima temporada, los especiales navideños El Doctor, la viuda y el armario/''Los hombres de nieve, los especiales de 2013 ''El día del Doctor/''The Time of the Doctor, del episodio ''Ghost Light y del docudrama An Adventure in Space and Time. Más allá de eso, tengo los destornilladores sónicos de los Doctores Tercero, Décimo y Undécimo. Mi colección la completan una hucha Dalek, un peluche de K-9, una colección de figuras de los once primeros Doctores numéricos, y el primer set de LEGO de Doctor Who. Entrando en terreno no oficial, tengo el ejemplar de noviembre de 2015 de la revista Scifiworld dedicado a los 50 años de Doctor Who, así como el libro El loco de la cabina. Favoritos Doctores Archivo:Main - Undécimo Doctor.png|'1º Undécimo Doctor' Archivo:Main - Duodécimo Doctor.png|2º Duodécimo Doctor Archivo:Main - Décimo Doctor.png|3º Décimo Doctor Archivo:Main - Cuarto Doctor.png|4º Cuarto Doctor Archivo:Main - War Doctor.png|5º Doctor Bélico Archivo:Main - Sexto Doctor.png|6º Sexto Doctor Aliados Compañeros Archivo:Amy pond 7x02.jpg|'1º Amy Pond' Archivo:Clara Oswald The Day of The Doctor.jpg|2º Clara Oswald Archivo:Handles.jpg|3º Manivela Archivo:Donna 002.jpg|4º Donna Noble Archivo:Rose Parallel world and my dad's still alive.jpg|5º Rose Tyler Archivo:Capitán Jack Harkness - promo.jpg|6º Jack Harkness Eventuales Archivo:River Song.jpeg|'1º River Song' Archivo:Strax.jpg|2º Strax Archivo:8x01 - Vastra.png|3º Madame Vastra Archivo:Ashildr.png|4º "Me" Archivo:Osgood.jpg|5º Osgood Archivo:Kate stewart.jpg|6º Kate Stewart Enemigos Monstruos Archivo:The Time of the Doctor - 21.png|'1º Daleks' Archivo:Nightmare in Silver.jpg|2º Cybermen Archivo:Zygon ataca.jpg|3º Zygons Archivo:Silent.jpg|4º Silencios Archivo:El tiempo de los angeles.jpg|5º Ángeles Llorosos Archivo:Susurradores.png|6º Susurradores Individuales Archivo:Missy.jpg|'1º Missy' Archivo:DavrosJE4.jpg|2º Davros Archivo:Gran inteligencia.jpg|3º Gran Inteligencia Archivo:Caan mutant.jpg|4º Dalek Caan Archivo:Omega audio.jpg|5º Omega Archivo:Colonia Sarff.jpg|6º Colony Sarff Episodios Archivo:Heaven Sent - El castillo.png|'1º ''Heaven Sent' Archivo:ThreeDoctorsTDOTD.jpg|2º ''El día del Doctor Archivo:Deep Breath - 06.png|3º Respira hondo Archivo:Loa hijos de tiempo.jpg|4º El fin del viaje Archivo:The Time of the Doctor - 22.png|5º The Time of the Doctor Archivo:Blink - 01.png|6º Parpadeo Varios * Mi nombre de usuario está basado en Héctor Con Carne, protagonista de la serie animada Demonio Con Carne. * A pesar de que me gusta la versión original de la serie, uso los términos oficiales del doblaje español a diferencia de muchos Whovians. * En cuanto a vestimenta, el traje del Sexto Doctor es mi favorito. * Al igual que muchos Whovians, me molesta cuando llaman "Doctor Who" al Doctor. Sin embargo, no me molesta que en el doblaje traduzcan la pregunta «Doctor who?». * A pesar de que mi compañera favorita es Amy Pond, considero a Clara Oswald como "la Compañera" con mayúscula, a excepción de la TARDIS. Enlaces de interés * [http://hectorconcarne.deviantart.com/ Cuenta en deviantART]